goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Queen Chrysalis and Dark Bowser Get a Dead Meat
Dark Queen Chrysalis and Dark Bowser gets a dead Meat is a Behavior Card day short. you can also click this picture if you like or you don't have to, no big deal ok? Transcrpits *Teacher:Alright class, today is behavior card day. this is the card day about what your card is? Sometimes it's good and Sometimes it's bad *Dark Queen Chrysalis:No, Behavior Card day is so dumb, i'm canceling right now. *Dark Bowser: I Agreed with Dark Queen Chrysalis. *Teacher: I Don't Care, Mrs.Ballock want me to do it anyways, sorry here's the card goes, we start at the white card as a example. *Dark Bowser:hahahahahaha, it's a dumb paper. *Dark Queen Chrysalis: i believe it's a flat Changeling poop during transformation *Teacher: Dark Queen Chrysalis and Dark Bowser, watch your own Mouths, Anyway the white means nothing happens to you, if you get a gold card means you'll congratulated forever, Silver Means you'll Congratulated in about 2 years, Peridot Card means congratulated in 25 months, Rainbow Card Means Congratulated for 20 months, Darker Blue Means congratulated for 19 months, Dark Blue Means congratulated for 16 months, Blue means congratulated for 14 months, green means congratulated for 10 months, lime means congratulated for 5 months, yellow means congratulated for 12 Weeks, Pichu-yellow means Congratulated for 4 weeks, lightest yellow means congratulated for 1 week, Yellowish White means Going home extremely Early, Lightest Orange means Going home Extremely Late, Lighter Orange Means a Little Talk after school, Light Orange means a Big Talk after School, Orange Means a Huge Talk after School, Dark orange means Detention for 1 Week, Darker Orange means Detention for 20 Weeks, Darkest Orange Means Detention for 4 months, Scarlet Means Detention for 6 months, Red Means Detention for 12 months, Crimson means Detention for 25 months, Gun metal gray means suspension forever, and Now Pay attention to his card...if you got Black Card means you're in Dead Meat and Expelled forever!!!, ok here's your card Characters *Dark Queen Chrysalis *Dark Bowser *Teacher *Mario *Luigi *Kirby *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie pie *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Gumball Watterson *Darin Watterson *Sid the Sloth *Diego the Smilodon *Manny the Mammoth *Ellie the Mammoth *Red *Chuck *Bomb *Bubbles (Angry Birds) *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamken *Asirel Drueemerr *Sans *Papyrus *Discord (MLP) *Anais Watterson *Queen Chrysalis *Modercai *Rigby *Dr.Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Steam Symthe (Ben 10 (Reboot) ) *Captain Hook *Kaos *Zavok *Zazz *Zomom *Zeena *Zor *Loki (Marvel) *Joker (DC Universe) *Pete (Mickey Mouse) *Mojo Jojo *Aku *Him (Powerpuff Girls) *Jamie (The Amazing world of Gumball) *Dark Bowser Jr. *Phineas T. Ratchet *Randall Boggs *Razorbeard *Dark Link *Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf (Orcarina of Time) *King K. Rool *King Sombra *Grogar (MLP:FIM Version) *Classic Grogar *The Witches from the Volcano of Gloom *Principal Brown (The Amazing world of Gumball) *Superintendent Chalmers Category:Dark Queen Chrysalis gets Grounded Category:Dark Bowser gets Grounded